


Luck of the Irish

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [11]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Chris takes Sebastian out for St. Paddy’s Day but they don’t quite make it home before getting off.





	Luck of the Irish

Chris wanted to show Sebastian a true American St. Paddy’s Day in the heart of Boston at his favorite downtown bar with his bros. They’d arrived a couple hours ago and it hadn’t taken long for Chris to ply him with a dizzying combination of shots and delicious imported beers. Chris was beyond the point of return, which he was sure everyone else in the bar could tell too. His boyfriend’s laugh got louder and louder, and no one was safe from being pulled close for an obligatory bro hug. Sebastian loved seeing Chris let go and enjoy himself, the smile on his face was while worth the hangovers they were both going to have in the morning.

“Another Stella,” the waitress asked as she made her rounds. Chris gave her a signal to bring enough for the whole table.

“You should’ve seen Evans in high school man,” Chris’ friend Mark said to Sebastian. “He’d pass out cold halfway through the party, it would take three guys to carry him out and get him home. And seeing as he probably weighs about a good hundred pounds more now, we better start rounding up some extra help for later tonight.”

“No worries, man. I can hold my booze a lot better than I could twenty years ago,” Chris said defending himself. He knew his friends were joking, it wasn’t a visit home without the requisite trip down memory lane.

Hollers of excitement filled the bar as the Bruins scored redirecting everyone’s attention to the televisions on the walls. Chris swung his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him close. “Plus I can’t pass out while I’ve still got some unresolved business to take care of,” he whispered in Seb’s ear. 

Suddenly Sebastian felt his palm resting against a substantial bulge in his boyfriend’s jeans. He gave it a quick squeeze just to tease but moved his hand back to his beer before adding, “If you’re still awake by the time we get home, I promise to finish what we started before we left.”

A low groan escaped Chris, knowing the secret that lie between them. He was very much interested in the idea of Sebastian finishing him off but what didn’t work for him was the timeline.

“We’re going to go check on the beers,” Chris said to his friends before grabbing Sebastian by the hand.

“Babe, where are we going?” Sebastian asked as Chris pulled him past the bar. “Our waitress is right there,” he said pointing to the small blonde.

Even though he was pretty buzzed himself, Sebastian artfully dodged all the steins full of green beer and Guinness as he continued to zigzag through the crowd. Before he knew it, he was being pressed up against the door of a bathroom stall, Chris’ hands desperately seeking any bare skin. When he didn’t there to be find enough to his liking, he lifted the hem of Seb’s tee, running his hand along his treasure trail and down into his pants while his mouth glued itself to his boyfriend’s.

Sebastian was delirious from the mix of tantalizing kisses and the alcohol swimming through is bloodstream. He wanted to tell Chris to stop, that it was too risky for them to do this here, but the pleasure coursing through his veins as Chris’ hot fist stroked him had his brain soon disregarding any warnings. 

Chris knelt on the dirty bathroom floor and Sebastian looked down at him with wide eyes. “What are you doing?”

Chris tugged Sebastian’s jeans down his legs, “If you don’t know by now, I’ve clearly got to work on my technique.” Before he could manage a reply, his boyfriend’s mouth engulfed the head of his cock and gave it a deep suck. Seb’s head lolled back, his back sagging against the metal door. Chris’ hand were planted on his ass urging his deeper into his mouth. Chris worked him, his cock sliding along his flat tongue and delicious swirls over the crown of his cock every couple pumps had Sebastian sure he was going to come any second.

Without notice, his slick cock was abandoned and Sebastian’s eyes popped open wondering what had Chris stopping.

He watched as Chris rose back to his feet and unzipped his jeans. His boxer briefs joined his pants around his calves exposing his thick erection. Sebastian reached for it, eager to take it in his hand and rub their lengths together until they both came.

“No, you’re going to fuck me,” Chris informed him, lifting Sebastian’s fingers to his mouth to suck on them.

Chris pulled Sebastian towards him, his fingers nice and wet and they did an awkward shuffle with their pants still at their ankles. It took them a couple seconds to maneuver, but finally Chris managed to position himself facing the stall door. He widened his stance as best he could before pushing his ass back towards Seb.

With his dry hand, Sebastian grabbed a palmful of Chris’ ass loving the feeling. He spread the firm cheeks in front of him to expose the plug filling his boyfriend. “So beautiful,” he moaned at the sight.

“Take it out and fuck me, sweetheart,” Chris pleaded already stroking himself from the intensity.

Sebastian didn’t have the heart to tease Chris any more; to be honest he’d been impressed his boyfriend had made it this long.

“Okay, love. I’ll fuck you. But remember you have to be quiet,” he warned.

Chris whimpered as Sebastian pulled the plug from his hole and dropped it on top of the pile of clothes at their feet. Sebastian added more saliva to his fingers before plunging them inside Chris’ stretched hole. They’d fucked without lube before, but never in public. He wanted to make this as quick and pleasurable as possible for both of them without hurting Chris.

He pressed the head of his cock inside and closed his eyes at the sudden warmth surrounding him. It was hard to tell if he preferred the warmth of Chris mouth or the heat of his ass. As Sebastian was caught up debating the finer points of both in his mind, Chris shifted his hips backwards taking even more of him. The tight grip of Chris’ ass was definitely the winner Sebastian decided once he found himself seated fully inside. He paused again wanting to check on his boyfriend, “You okay? Can I move?”

“If you don’t, it’s going to be me doing all the work,” Chris replied through clenched teeth. Sebastian took that as confirmation to proceed and he began to thrust his hips at a decent rhythm, their need to come building quickly. Chris stroked his cock in time with Seb’s thrusts, eyes pinched his concentration. He moaned loudly, unsurprising to Sebastian seeing as his boyfriend was super vocal even when he wasn’t mostly hydrated by beer.

“Quiet baby,” he whispered. “Someone’s gonna hear.”

It was almost as if his spider senses had warned him, but nevertheless a shot of adrenaline spiked through him as he heard the noise of the bar creep into the bathroom as the door opened. Footsteps made their way over to where the urinals were located against the wall. 

Sebastian covered Chris’ mouth with his hand, the hot breaths of Chris’ gasps radiating against his palm. Seb stilled his thrusts waiting for the person the leave, his heart thudding in his chest at the possibility of being caught. Chris began rolling his own hips desperate not to stop, he didn’t give a fuck if anyone heard his boyfriend fucking him; all he wanted right now was the peak of orgasm that evaded him.

When they heard the door close again, Sebastian grabbed Chris by the chin, bringing their gazes together. “You want it so bad, you’re willing to get caught?”

Chris responded with a clench of his ass and a cocky smirk.

Sebastian pushed forward until he was buried full tilt inside the haven of Chris’ ass, he began an unforgiving pace, his hips thrusting at lightning speed ready to finish this right here and now. With his head resting against his forearm on the door, Chris resumed pumping his hard cock. He squeezed and pulled, running his hand along the underside which along with Sebastian filling him had Chris teetering on the edge.

“You almost there?” Sebastian mouthed in his ear, his hips still moving rapidly.

“Mmmm,” was Chris’ only reply as he felt his balls draw up tight, with a couple more passes of Sebastian’s cock over his prostate, hot cum spilled in his hand. Heavy pants were the only sound apart from the slapping their skin as Seb chased his own release. His fingers dug into Chris’ hip, his jaw tense as his orgasm hit. He reached for Chris’ mouth and pressed hot kisses to his lips as he emptied into him.

“Fuck, Evans. All those stories your friends are telling are true. You really are a troublemaker,” Sebastian said as he slid out of Chris’ and passed his boyfriend some toilet paper to help clean up their mess. “You’re lucky we didn’t get caught.”

“Luck of the Irish” Chris said with a big smile as he did up his pants and adjusted his shirt.

Both guys washed they hands and fixed their hair before venturing back out to the liveliness of the bar.

“Bruins still winning?” Chris asked to no one in particular as they approached their table. 

“Man I knew you had a terrible sense of direction, Evans. But the bar really wasn’t _that_ far,” Mark said laughing. Sebastian’s cheeks flamed, he tried to avoid making eye contact with Chris’ friends but that only left him with a view of the table, the full round of Stella’s already sitting there.

“Shut up and drink the beer I bought you,’ Chris said smacking his friend on the shoulder as he pulled Sebastian snug against him.

“Will do,” he said. “But let the waitress bring the next one, we don’t want you getting lost again.”


End file.
